


Full Moon

by ackermancrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, Eremin Week 2021, Forests, M/M, Short One Shot, Werewolf Eren Yeager, ereminweek2021, just a merman and a werewolf in love, merman armin arlert, unlikely combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermancrows/pseuds/ackermancrows
Summary: Unlikely Combinations prompt: Werewolf!Eren enters the forest on a full moon night. In the lake, he finds a creature he feels fascinated by, and Merman!Armin can't take his eyes off the werewolf either.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: EreMin, Twitter Eremin Week 2021





	Full Moon

It was a full moon.

Luckily, Eren had been able to walk deep into the forest before night time. He knew it was coming so he decided to hide himself. After approximately an hour walking, he found a big lake. He had never come across it and he felt like it was the perfect place for him to transform and stay the night. It would keep him calm. 

Eren’s transformation began as soon as the full moon light caressed his skin. It still was a painful process, he felt like his insides were burning every single time this happened. In an outburst, the brown thick line of hair went down his spine until it reached a long tail. His hands and feet became claws as sharp as a knife, the same as his now bigger teeth. His eyes became a dark yellow and a pair of furry ears grew on top of his head. Eren howled at the moon so loud that probably every creature in the forest and outside of it was able to hear him.

‘What’s that?’ Armin thought to himself. It wasn’t the first time for him, he usually overheard wolves in the distance. But this sounded different and very close to the lake. His head came out of the water, his beautiful, blond, long hair falling onto his shoulders. He hid behind a rock when he saw the creature next to the lake. It looked like a wolf, but at the same time something was missing. He also looked a little like a human. Armin wanted to approach him, but he was… scared, and at the same time fascinated by his existence.

Eren walked on his four claws, but he could also stand like his human form. He walked a little beside the lake, very alert. Suddenly, his eyes spotted something in the water next to a rock. ‘A human?’. He was close to run far away, but why would a human be alone, in a lake deep in the forest at night? Eren walked closer, and he felt the creature moving a bit to hide himself. However, that whatever-it-was didn’t take his eyes off Eren, which made the werewolf more curious. He even growled a little, annoyed at the creature not letting Eren see what he was. Eren decided to sit down, at the bay of the lake, waiting for the other to come to him. And it did, it sure did. Little by little, Armin came closer, with sparkly blue eyes watching Eren’s every move. Suddenly, Eren spotted something else, so he flinched. ‘Wait…’ he thought. ‘Was that… a tail? Is he a merman?’ Armin didn’t fully come out of the water, but he let his whole head and chest get the fresh air of the night.

‘Hello’, Armin said in a soothing voice. His smile was showing. ‘I may come across as rude but… What are you?’

Eren didn’t answer immediately. He stared at the merman and tilted his hair to one side. Did he really not know he was a werewolf? Maybe he had never heard about the existence of werewolves. It was rare for Eren to talk in his wolf form, but he made an effort.

‘Werewolf.’

‘Were… wolf?’ The merman looked confused but very interested. ‘So… you’re a wolf?’

Eren nodded slowly. ‘And a human. Both.’

Armin smiled more widely and came closer to the bay to see Eren better. In response, Eren approached him too, not really sure why, he just felt attracted to him for some reason. The merman was just… beautiful. His hair shined under the light of the full moon and his eyes were a deep blue that made Eren feel like he could drown in them.

‘I’m Armin’, he said very softly, like afraid Eren was going to run away from him. ‘Do you have a name?’

‘Eren.’ 

Armin laughed due to the happiness coming out of him. He was now almost out of the lake completely and his tail was very visible, it was a beautiful shade of light blue. In the night light it sparkled very bright and Eren felt hypnotized by it. Their faces were extremely close and Armin extended an arm to be able to touch Eren’s face.

‘Oh, you’re very warm’, he noticed. ‘I like that.’ Armin kept caressing the fur on the sides of Eren’s face with a smile on his face. ‘Do you want to be my friend?’

Eren nodded energetically and shook his wolf tail. He felt… happy. That creature wanted to be close to him. Nobody wanted to be ever close to him, but Armin did. Armin wasn’t like humans, he understood Eren was different and he appreciated that from him. Eren didn’t have to hide from Armin because he was a special creature too. He wanted to touch his face like Armin was doing with his, but he had claws. He tried to reach him without noticing he could hurt him, but luckily he stopped himself. 

‘You’re not going to hurt me’, Armin said very convinced, like he could read Eren’s mind. The merman took the claw with his own hand and put it over his head with a big smile. ‘See?’ He laughed a little, very softly, and Eren couldn’t stop himself from doing the same.

‘Aren’t you scared?’ Eren asked, genuinely curious.

‘Why? You’re not scary.’

Eren’s heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Not scary? He wasn’t very sure about that. He surely looked scary for himself. He could see his reflection on the water, he knew he was scary looking. Apparently not for Armin, though, but the scared one now was the werewolf. He didn’t want to feel like that, heart beating fast for another creature just because he treated him fairly. 

‘I… I have to…’ Eren started speaking, but he couldn’t finish. He started running away from the lake, leaving Armin with a sad and confused expression on his face.

‘Why did he leave?’ Armin asked to himself. He surely was disappointed, he liked that werewolf. Eren was beautiful in his eyes and he wanted to be friends with him. Armin wanted to feel his warm fur with his hands because it felt so nice, soft and fuzzy. There was nothing like that in the water.

Eren kept running and running until he felt exhausted and stopped to sleep in the forest. The morning came and he was back to his human form, only his pants on because the shirt had been torn during the transformation. ‘I should start taking care of that’, he thought. He could go back home easily, it was still early and he didn’t encounter anyone. However, his mind was constantly occupied with that merman… Armin. Eren didn’t know what was happening to him but he sure wanted to meet Armin while being a human, he wanted to touch him with no claws and no fear of hurting him. ‘He was beautiful’, he thought. ‘I want to stay a whole night next to the lake and talk to him.’

-

Days had passed and finally Eren had made the decision to go see Armin again on a night without a full moon so that he would stay on his human form. He wanted Armin to see him like that, not so scary looking, softer and easier to approach. He went into the forest at night, a little afraid of the animals he could encounter because that time he wouldn’t be able to transform. However, the merman in his thoughts gave him enough courage to speed it up and get to the lake soon. Even though there wasn’t a full moon that night, the light was enough so that Eren could have a beautiful vision of the lake. He sat down on a rock, very focused on the surface of the water. He really wanted Armin to come out, but the lake was very big and Eren couldn’t howl. It was going to be a long night, but Eren was sure it would be worth the wait. 

About an hour had passed and Eren was starting to feel hopeless, the only thing filling the night air were his sighs from time to time. However, he didn’t want to stop trying.

‘Armin!’, he shouted his name, hoping he would hear. ‘Armin!!’ A second time, even louder if that was possible. He was about to lose hope. ‘Please, come back…’ Eren whispered this time, almost in tears. He liked the merman that much, he wanted to know about him and his underwater world. Although he was sure Armin would be happier in the sea than a lake. The lake was pretty big, but never as big as the ocean.

After a couple of minutes, Eren saw something on the surface of the lake, a subtle move, a little wave. Eren suddenly stood up and his originally green eyes started sparkling with excitement. ‘Armin?’ A little wave again. And again. There was definitely something (or someone) hearing Eren’s voice. ‘Armin!’ He was close to tearing up once more, when suddenly the blond hair and blue eyes came out of the water. Eren smiled widely and waved at him, hoping Armin would recognize him in his human form. Armin approached him more, near the rock Eren was standing on, and let his whole head out of the water.

‘Eren?’ Armin looked a little bit confused, but as soon as Eren nodded energetically, Armin looked excited and laughed happily. ‘Eren! You… You look different.’

Eren sat down on the rock again, letting the merman coming closer little by little.

‘This is my human form’, Eren explained. ‘There’s no full moon today.’

‘Oh… is that how it works?’ Armin looked at the moon, then back at Eren. ‘If the moon is full you look more like a wolf, right? And if the moon is not full, you are human.’

Eren nodded and smiled softly.

‘Exactly. But I keep being myself.’

‘Are you still warm? Can I touch your face?’  
Eren was surprised by that, but he decided to enter the water in the lake and let Armin decide if he liked his other form more than the human one. ‘You can’, he said, once he was already swimming to be next to Armin. The merman smiled softly and caressed Eren’s cheek.

‘It’s different… But I like it’. Armin also touched Eren’s hair and then he looked even more excited. ‘It’s very soft, like the other night!’ After a minute or two, Armin looked down and his expression turned sad.

‘What?’ Eren was worried about him, the change was so sudden.

‘Why did you run away?’

Oh, yes. Eren had run away from Armin that night. He felt bad, really bad, and didn’t know how to explain his reasons. However, he couldn’t let Armin be sad because of him, so he tried.

‘I was scared. I was feeling better than usual and I thought it could make me feel… vulnerable. I don’t want to be vulnerable, I want to be strong. But…’

‘Why were you scared of feeling good?’

That question wasn’t one Eren could answer, but wanted to let Armin understand him.

‘I am used to feeling left aside, but you were so good to me… Armin, do you really like me?’

Of course Eren meant that in the most innocent, friendly way. He needed to know if Armin was actually interested in him. Why wouldn’t he? But at the same time… Why would he? Eren didn’t feel like an interesting person, or an interesting creature, for that matter. 

‘I do!’ Armin said convinced of himself. ‘I like you, you are nice. And you look beautiful in both your forms.’

Eren could sense his cheeks turning a bright red from those words, he didn’t really know why. He was feeling shy all of a sudden. A creature as pure and magnificent as Armin was calling him beautiful when all Eren could think about was how scary he looked under the full moon. Eren saw himself as a monster ever since he knew what he was. However, Armin saw that same creature in Eren’s reflection and thought he was beautiful. Why?  
‘I don’t think I am beautiful, Armin. I am a monster.’

Without hesitation, Eren climbed out of the water and sat down on that rock again, hugging his own legs with his chin on top of his knees. For Eren’s surprise, Armin climbed out too, sitting next to Eren, with his tail fully glowing in the moon light.

‘You’re a beautiful monster, then’, Armin said with a big smile. 

Eren was captivated by him, totally hypnotized by his eyes. He finally reached his face with one hand, what he couldn’t do that last time, and Armin tilted his head to the side against Eren’s hand. He then reached Eren’s wrist with his own hand.

‘I like your human form’, he said looking into Eren’s eyes. ‘Your eyes are green now, they are pretty. And you look softer, too.’

Armin was dangerously close to Eren’s face that time, and Eren could hear his own heartbeat just inside his eardrums. He was nervous and didn’t know what to do. The hand that was still touching Armin’s cheek was trembling but the only thing Eren could think about was the blue eyes that were in front of him. 

‘I want to do something…’ Armin said with a very soothing voice. ‘I don’t know why, I just want to.’

Armin took Eren’s face in his hands and, before any of them could notice, their lips were touching and both heartbeats were going as fast as ever. Armin’s lips were extremely soft, they felt good and Eren didn’t want to stop kissing him. Some minutes had passed and finally Armin pulled away.

‘That was nice’, he said with a big smile. ‘What was that?’

‘A kiss’, Eren explained, finding the innocence really cute. ‘You kissed me. You do that when you like someone.’

‘Well, I already said I like you.’

‘Should I visit you more often?’  
‘Yes!’ Armin seemed excited and Eren laughed a little. ‘Please come everyday!’

Eren would definitely give it a thought, because the lake was his new favorite place.


End file.
